


pictures of you and me

by girlslikegirlslikeboysdo



Series: we could be more than friends/its taken me so long [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, i dont have anymore gay engagement puns but i wish i did, theyre getting engayged, theyre going to be each others fiancgay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlslikegirlslikeboysdo/pseuds/girlslikegirlslikeboysdo
Summary: Maya has a question for Riley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this story takes place about nine years after we could be more than friends

To: Riles  
bay window. asap.

 

To: Peaches  
on my way

 

As Riley hurried through the city, trying to get home to her parent's house as quickly as she could, she wondered what could be so important that her girlfriend would call her back to the bay window. Even though Riley still technically lived there with her parents it had been about six months since she had spent the night anywhere other than Maya's apartment, and so there were less and less instances that were important enough to travel all the way to the bay window when they could instead just talk it out at their kitchen table.

Riley got to the door and fumbled for a minute as she looked for her key and got the door unlocked. Her parents were in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"Hey, honey." Topanga greeted her.

"Hi. Is Maya here?" Riley asked.

"In your room." Cory told her.

"And by the way, there's a little something from her waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs." Topanga said.

"Thanks." Riley thought her parents seemed a little odd but she headed to the stairs anyway where she found a painting. One glance and she could tell it was Maya's work. The painting was of two little girls in a bay window. Specifically, Riley and Maya in their bay window, the first time they met. It was beautiful and Riley loved it.

Riley continued up the stairs and found another painting, this time of Riley and Maya's first kiss, back when Riley was still convinced she liked Lucas and Maya didn't believe she had a shot with Riley.

The next painting was at the top of the stairs and showed them cuddling in the bay window after having officially gotten together.

In the middle of the hallway was a painting of them after their prom in their dresses, Riley wearing her prom queen tiara and Maya wearing the prom king crown she had stolen from Lucas.

Outside of Riley's door was a painting of the day they had graduated college. They had sat in the bay window for hours that night talking about what their future looked like. They hadn't come up with any concrete answers except for that no matter what, it would always be the two of them together. Always.

Finally Riley opened the door to her bedroom and saw Maya sitting in the bay window with a wrapped package that was sized suspiciously like a canvas.

"Peaches, they're all beautiful. They're all us." Riley said as she joined Maya in the window.

"There's one more. I had to guess a bit with this one since it hadn't actually happened yet." Maya said and Riley looked at her girlfriend curiously.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"Just open it." Maya handed the package to Riley and Riley carefully tore one side of the paper open and slid the canvas out. For a moment Riley didn't register what was painted- couldn't register- but she looked at Maya, who had moved from the window seat, and Riley realized what was happening. Why Maya had painted their relationship. What this last painting meant. The painting showed Riley sitting in the bay window like she actually was and Maya on one knee, holding out a ring, like she actually was.

"Maya..." Riley was smiling, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Riley, I can't imagine life without you, without moments like the ones I painted. Will you marry me and let me spend the rest of my life with you?" Maya grinned at her and Riley nodded and said yes in all the ways she could. Maya slipped the ring on her finger and Riley kissed her with everything she had.

"I love you." Riley said.

"I love you too. I'll love you forever, Riles." Maya promised.

"Yay." Riley couldn't help but say it. This moment, out of all the happy moment she had ever had, deserved a yay more than any other. She kissed Maya again and hugged her. They were getting married. Riley couldn't imagine being happier.

**Author's Note:**

> theyre engayged <3 if you have any thoughts on the story or other gay engagement puns please leave a comment i would really love it


End file.
